valhallamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Nomenclature
Description Has anyone ever heard the phrase 'There is power in knowing names?' Well, there is. Especially in this arcana. This arcana is specifically the study of the true names of things as decided by the creation. By using a things true name you can effectively change them in ways. Abilities Rank One *Fire - Knowing the true name of fire allows you to dim a fire, brighten a fire or snuff a fire that is already pre-existing. *Water - Knowing the true name of water allows you to change water from one of its forms to another or to change the temperature of that water at will. Rank Two *Wind - Knowing the true name of wind allows you to increase or decrease the wind speeds. *Water - Upgraded form of water that allows you to control the speed of water Rank Three *Fire - Upgraded form of fire that allows you to create fire where none exists *Cloth - The true name of cloth allows you to unravel or repair cloth at will *Metal - Shape metal that is already molten hot into any shape and cool it. Rank Four *Wind - Allows you to converse with the wind and use it to carry messages to others or read what others are saying within success x 25 yards. *Stone - The true name of stone allow you to harden or soften stone at your will. Rank Five *Water - Allows you to move water around as you see fit, even through the air *Fire - allows you to move fire around as you see fit, even through the air *Wind - Allows you to create wind where none exists Rank Six *Storm - Create a storm out of no where which can decrease visibility or cause fear *Lightning - Cause a lightning bolt to strike at a place of your choosing. If a person, roll Nomenclature + Gnosis + 2 - Defense to determine damage. If they are wielding metal or wearing metal armor, add +2 for the conductivity. *Metal - At command, break metal. You must get Durability - Nomenclature successes to succeed. This cannot work on relics or klaives or anything in that line. Only on normal weapons. Rank Seven * Jormungandr - You know the true name of the great serpent that rests in the sea and can call his fury upon your enemy's boats. Rank Eight *Clouds - You know the true name of the clouds and can cause and dissipate cloud cover at will *Darkness - You know the true name of darkness and can cloak yourself in a shield of darkness. The number of successes you achieve becomes the diff for someone using mage sight or auspex to see you. Rank Nine *Mortal - You know the true name of Mortals. Using this ability lets you change their luck but only if you beat their Composure + Resolve roll. If you do, you can apply any reasonable penalty on a person, but I would like it in the vein of the powers presented in curses. Rank Ten *Supers - You know the true name of a super. You must purchase this for each super you want to make it fair. Knowing the true name of a supernatural template allows you to block the use of their powers (gifts for weres and spells for mages) but only by achieving more successes on your roll than they do. Also the rolls are to be balanced. To see more about this see Custom Systems. Also you get Mage for free. Rules All of these abilities require a Nomenclature + Academics + Gnosis roll. Additionally, Depending on the scale, you may have to get a certain number of successes. The cart below is mostly a guide, but it's up to the st of the scene or staff honestly. *Dim, Brighten a torch - 1sux *Snuff a hearth - 2sux *Change a bowl of water to ice - 3sux *Break a Sword - Durability - nomenclature sux *Change a river to have a road of ice - 5sux *Move rocks in a river into a bridge - 5sux I hope that gives a decent idea of where these things stand. Also, please note that nomenclature isn't really about direct effects. You don't damage someone with Nomenclature, but you can affect the environment in such a way that gives you the environment. Breaking someone's axe can be to your advantage in a battle. Turning that river into a raging cascade of danger could prevent someone from following you. Etc.